jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnotaurus chamaeleo
Breed- Carnotaurus terminated profile: The Chameleon Predator Name: Carnotaurus Chameleomimmus Sornaensis Location And Era: Late Cretaceous, Patagonia lifespan: 25 years status: extinct top speed: 40 mph diet:Animals smaller than itself; carrion. Range: formerly Isla sorna Habitat: A Carnotaurus preferred habitat is anywhere there is sufficient shade so that the dancing sunlight patterns do not leave trails on its skin and reveal its presence. Densely forested areas and abandoned human facilities are perfect for this purpose. DNA interpolation: (65.9%) pure Carnotaurus (33%) Jackson 'Chameleon '(1.1%)African reed frog additionally info: Carnotaurus is one of the rarest and most bizarre carnivore on the island (along with the Ornitholestes). Its very well-known for its color-changing ability. It was discovered that it does orginal color-changing skills, but its more like a primitive chameleon's color-changing trait than the advance cuttlefish color-changing trait. It seems that the InGen scientists accidentlly advanced that trait to the extreme, without cuttlefish DNA or anything like that. No one knows how it came to be or how its sciencifically possible, but the Carnotaur of Isla Sorna is the result of the ordeal. According to recent studies, the carnotaurus is actually like a cheetah, fast and furious. So, it mostly hunts small animals at night (but it does have some competition with the Ornitholestes sometimes). But with its color-changing ability advanced, it can deal with the environment where there is loads of competition. They tend to live in life-long breeding partners and have about, if the all the young are succesful, 10 offspring in its whole life time. Their life span is around 25 years and are sexually-mature at the age of 18 years (and have about 1-2 offspring each year, for 5 years) and are sterile at 23 years of age. With the islands size and the number of sauropods (which are, as I mentioned before, it's main food source) on the island, this is a good survival skill. Not much else is known about them, as the are rare, nocturnal, and their advanced color-changing ability makes them difficult to spot. Along with its useless forelimbs, Carnotaurus has a comparatively weak bite and it is a relatively sluggish animal, incapable of chasing prey for any substantial distance without tiring. However, its advantage lies in its unique ability to change its color to match its environment; enabling it to blend in so well with its surroundings that it can appear practically invisible unless it makes a sudden movement. Carnotaurus uses this advanced color-shifting ability to camouflage itself perfectly, allowing it to get as close to its prey as possible. Once close enough to its quarry, Carnotaurus will charge, knocking the victim down with its reinforced skull and stamping on it until it is rendered stunned or unconscious before delivering a killing hammer blow with its upper jaw. An incredibly patient animal, Carnotaurus has been known to stalk its prey for many an hour while in its invisible form. As well as for hunting, Carnotaurus also uses its color-changing ability to express emotions. Confusion and shock are conveyed by a chalky white - its base color - and ripples of color are used during mating rituals; to express anger and upset; and to intimidate other predators. Because of this, similar-sized predators such as Ceratosaurus tend to leave Carnotaurus well alone. However, some Carnotaurus may be found living near packs of Velociraptor, as both species occupy similar habitats. This can occasionally cause tension between the two species, although sometimes a territorial truce is made as the far more intelligent Velociraptor take advantage of the fact other medium-sized predators avoid wherever there may be a Carnotaurus living nearby. In turn, the Carnotaurus benefit from the pack's leftover kills, its tough skin providing some protection against the claws and teeth of its contemporaries. When attempting to impress a female, the male Carnotaurus will perform a mating dance, whereas he will crouch and sway his body from side to side, flashing ripples of vibrant color through his skin. Females will visit each male’s personal “dance spot” and ultimately choose the largest male with the best dance, the largest horns, and the most vibrant colors. Due to its relative lack of weaponry, Carnotaurus prefers to avoid conflict - disputes between competing males are more commonly resolved with color-flashing and roaring rather than physical force. In extreme circumstances, males will fight, using their horns to butt one another into submission. After mating, female Carnotaurs will eat far more often than usual before laying her eggs to build up a fat supply. During the period of incubation she will refuse to eat, her energies focused on guarding the eggs until they hatch. Once they hatch, however, the mother will seemingly lose interest in her offspring, and the hatchlings have a rough time right from the start. The adults of their parents’ pack expect the young to be self-sufficient from the moment of hatching, and so the chicks are forced to learn to hunt for small lizards, mammals and insects or else starve to death. The weaker chicks are immediately killed - either by their hungry siblings or the adults - and even the stronger ones are at risk should they fall ill to some disease. Learning to cloak itself in accordance to its environment is essential for an adolescent's continued survival. Under these harsh conditions, sometimes entire broods are wiped out in a single season. Along with its elusive nature, such poor treatment of its young is possibly the reason why the species is apparently rare on Sorna. Being primarily nocturnal, a camouflaged Carnotaurus in a well-shaded environment is virtually impossible to spot. Carnotaurus has a distinctive, gurgling roar, unlike that of any other dinosaur. as INGEN found out the errors, these creatures were soon to be euthanized. But after the hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, a few survivors took shelter in of the larger buildings in the worker village. But Over the years and he became extinct